villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Divljak
Divljak or literary in English Savage is main villain in the Serbian movie Crazy Years. ''His name can be translated into English as "quack" since he is a student of Medical siecne with no doctor degree. He is portreyed by lesser known Serbian Yugoslav actor Ranko Kovacevic. Plot In Belgrade a young couple Maria and Boba are in reletionship. Problem starts when Maria becaomes pregnant. Since she is a teenager she is afraid that her parents will be angry. Boba's friends find out, and want to help.They ask local lotery salesman Mige, about an ilegal abortus. He first refuses, but they trick him telling they need for one of thems aunt.He gives them the adress of two man. The kids go and don't find one, certain Srećko, because he is in jail, so they go to other. Maria had bad marks in school and wasn't in classes so her parents are angry. She goes to her ro om, and cry after her parents yell at her. Boba's friends come to window, and give her an adress wher she can find so called ,,expert to do an abortion.'' Maria decides she has no other choice, since her parents and Boba don't support her. She gose to Divljak. Divljak tells her he studying medicine for quite a long time.He than gives her some drug for narcosis, and put her on table in improvised operation room. Boba can't find Maria, so he meet with the gang. The doctor from school (playd by Ljubiša Samardžić) come, and says he needs to speak with Maria. Sudenlly one of Boba's firend, a girl tells Maria has gone to a Quack(Divljak) to do the abortion. At Divljak's place, the quack has problems in doing abortion, and Maria's life is in dange r since something went wrong. The school doctor, Mige, Boba and his friends rush to Divljak's place to save Maria. They informed a police, and an officer of law in uniforme stops the car and folow them. In the culmination, Savage(Divlajk) who is petrefied and got quite scared and looses himself, thinking that he maybe had killed a young girl, and he tryes to give Maria some injection, probably to stop bleedin g. Sudenlly Boba and his friends crash the hous with police, and Divljak is petrefied. Maria was send to to hospital , where her life is saved by real expert doctors, but baby died. The main surgen gynecologis played by (Bata Živojinović) said Maria is propobly will not be able to give any more children, since the damage was big. After the incident she had a marage with Boba, and they had one child a boy named Misha. Personality Divljak mentioned how he study medicine for quite long, that means he must be in his 20's or early 30's. He was quite talkativ with Maria, while she was quiet, and he told her even what she didn't needed to know. From his talk, we can find out that people who knew what he is donig mocked him, because Divljak is nickname of people who have ilegal gynecologist clinic. From his office where he worked, we can see that he had a lot of pictures from porno magazines, so that it means he was a pervert. Also from his talk, we can find out that he had only one exam on Medical coledge to graduation, that means he was what is called in Yugoslavia Long lasting student, menaing he stuck on last exam...He said he needed mony to finish that exam, that can sugest he wanted maybe to bride examiner. He said he can't finish that exam, because of his way of life, the music, friends etc, meaning he was a man of pub, and enjoyed... From his act of doing abortion to young girl, for money, even knowing it is elegal, he was very selfconfident in his skills, but when he messed up with abortion, he got panic... Apearence and abilities As shown in film, Divljak is a man at his late 30 or 40's. He has narow face, brown hare, and he is thin. As person he is very sweet taling and comunicative, that is shown from his meeting with Maria, where he was the onlyone talking, while Maria was silent. He was very confident at his skils to performe abortion, that may sugest he has don it earlier. He said he needed money to finish last exam on Medical school, meaning he was person who stduied medicine for quite long, maybe he was good at begining, but he choose wrong profesion. He is also greede, since he performed risical operation, on girl who was young, just to get money...He can be described as vaolture... He also was quite frighten, when he realized what he has done to Maria, and that se may die, meaning he was not evil, but and incompetent fool, who gambled with fate of himself, and others... He was a mand from pub, since he had problems to finish studies and become real doctor, because as he said to Maria, of good music, friends and good time... Trivia The Quack, or Savage or Divljak in Serbian got arested, since ilegal abortus was one of major crimes in former Yugoslavia at the time move took place. Category:Murderer